


Original Story of the Wings

by HauntRavensong



Series: Adventure of Miles Lancaster [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Explaining stuff for future reference, Magic, Wings, Witch Curses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 10:43:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20357167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HauntRavensong/pseuds/HauntRavensong
Summary: This is just a back story to explain some things.





	Original Story of the Wings

**Author's Note:**

> This is the story that popped in my head when I first thought of a winged human. It explains my idea of how the wings came about and will be the base of what I use for any fic with a winged person in Supernatural. At least with how the wings come out.
> 
> The OC, Miles, is also who I first imagined so I apologise for it not being reader-insert.
> 
> Also, I just wanted to explain my ideas so I won't be accused of copying someone again. There are things similar, but I did not intend to make it seem that I'm using their idea. Now just to clarify, I haven't been chewed out by another author at all so I'm not too bothered about the accusations.

The witch's grin was feral as she stared at the hunter who cornered her. She had to give the woman kudos, the lady proved more clever than expected, and the two children she has was enough of a distraction for her to make big, amateur mistakes.

"You think you've got the upper hand?" The witch snarled while getting up, battered and bruised from the woman's earlier sneak attack. But she has a final trick though.

The hunter scoffed and rolled her eyes. "I do, actually." She then aimed the pistol at her, but the witch suddenly blasted magic at her. It was too late to dodge the blast and it hit her head on. Although she wasn't thrown back, injured, or feeling any pain. It shocked her.

When she saw that the witch was just as shocked and confused, she pulled the trigger. The bullet went through the witch's chest but wasn't a fatal shot. She wanted to know what the witch just blasted her with.

"What the fuck did you do to me?!" She all but shouted as she hoisted the witch up by the collar of her shirt. The witch stayed silent for a few minutes before the hunter pressed her gun barrel against the wound, causing the witch to scream.

"I...I was hoping you'd be writhing in pain, but...I realized that I used the wrong curse!"

The hunter's anger boiled in her gut, but she held back and asked. "What. One. Is it?" 

Now the witch is trembling from the pain in her chest as she explained to the hunter. "I don't know! I just found that spell. All I really know is that it's a partial transformation spell, but it becomes part of your very being."

"Reverse it." The hunter was red with rage and held a very chilling tone. "Now."

The witch still trembled making her stutter. "I-I-I can't. The book with the spell was destroyed when you set my house on fire."

"Then you're useless to me." The hunter let go of the witch and put a bullet in her head. Out of frustration she emptied her entire clip into the witch before managing to wrestle her body into her car. She dumped the body in a deep grave she dug just outside of town and burned it. 

Business as usual, but now she's possibly cursed.

When she returned to the motel that morning, her son and daughters were already packing their things. She cooked them a breakfast once they were done, but she then explained that this witch cursed her and that she needs them to be brave should the worst happens.

The kids cried for a long time after that talk and she was even crying too. She knew eventually someone or something like this would happen. It's just part of the business, and the kids knew that too despite being 13, 11 and 8.

For a couple of weeks after that, the small family had been on edge. She was expecting something to have happened by now. While her kids were getting settled in the motel for this case, she went to a doctor.

What she heard from the man absolutely floored her. He was smiling gently as he said, "Congratulations. You're three weeks pregnant."

Three weeks? That was around the time before the witch blasted her, but she slept with two men so she didn't know which is the father.

Thinking about it, she deduced that maybe the baby is the one who is cursed rather than her, but she wouldn't exactly know until it's old enough. She doesn't plan on getting an abortion, but this is one child she really didn't want.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Guys!" Little Miles called for his siblings in the park. They were all playing while their mother watched them, and other people, closely. "Lookie I found!"

The other three were...cautious since Miles tended to get them dirty, or just play some trick on them. Plus, they weren't that close to him as they are with each other since their mother told them not to.

Miles showed them all the butterfly on a daffodil. It was a monarch and it was enjoying the nectar of the flower.

"How about showing us something actually interesting next time." His older brother spat before going off to play with the other boys. The sisters just sighed before leaving him alone with the flying insect.

He sighed and looked down to hide his tears at how they acted. "Well I think you're interesting." He muttered softly at the butterfly. "They just jerks that don't like pweety things."

After a while, Miles went up to his mother, who is still watching the other people around. "Momma, my back is hurting."

She sighed and gave him a stern look that made the boy back up a bit. "Then go to the car. I can't waste my time from catching the monster before someone else is hurt."

Tears pricked at his eyes while nodding and doing what he was told. He knew that if his mom gets distracted then she can't help others. There was no doubt that if she was distracted now that the next fatality would be his fault, and he didn't want anyone else to get hurt.

While waiting for the stakeout to be over, the pain in his back only got worse, and he tried to ignore it. But it just wasn't happening. When his family finally came back, Miles was crying badly and grabbing at his back. They ignored him and just went back to the motel. 

Even though his mother is in town for a vampire attack, a shifter watched them in the park. Mainly out of curiosity though. The shifter would rather have a "normal" human life. However, it didn't like what it saw with how they acted toward the youngest boy.

It sensed something was wrong, and when it smelled the blood, it knew that the boy was in pain.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

That night, Miles was still in dire pain. His entire torso now felt like it was being torn apart, and he knew he was bleeding since the taste of iron and copper filled his mouth. His mother had just gotten back and managed to kill the lone vamp.

She saw that her kids were at wits end with Miles constantly crying and begging for help.

At first she thought that he was being dramatic, but then she remembered the curse. It made her freeze from going to the kitchen and checking his temperature. He felt almost like fire.

Of all nights, the curse now decided to rear its head.

With her decision made, she told her other kids to start packing and grabbed something from her spare med kit. It was a syringe and she used it on Miles, who then passed out.

When she lifted the boy, she felt something press against her hand. Something was trying to come out of his back, so she hurried and got him in the car, telling her oldest that she would be back.

The woman drove to the woods close to where the vamp was, but during that time, Miles woke up and screamed louder than before. Fat tears now rolling down his cheeks anew.

She made him bite down on a belt so he wouldn't be so loud. At first the boy thought that they were going to a hospital, but when he saw the lack of civilization, he became even more scared. He nearly wailed when his mother picked him up, her hands pressing on his back. It was weird, he could feel something push back, but that just made it hurt worse.

He tried to get up when he was put on the ground, but the pain was just too much so he curled in the fetal position, still biting on the belt. When he looked up, all he could see were the headlights of the car backing away.

His tears got worse and he spat the belt out to call for her, but all that came out were pained shouts. All he could do was curl up and cry as the sheer pain kept getting worse, and now he was coughing blood.

Not much but even a little is frightening to a five year old.

Miles wasn't sure how long he stayed there and he isn't sure if he was even going to make it, but he shivered when he felt that he was being lifted again. Everything he was seeing and hearing was foggy so this person's voice was muffled as they carried him. Right now, he just wanted the pain to stop.

His eyes shut tight when lights filled his vision, and a couple of muffled voices were now heard. He shook and tried to move away when someone took his shirt off and made him stretch out from curling. That made an earth shattering scream leave his throat and his back pulsing.

This pulsing continued until the skin finally broke and he felt relief after a particularly sharp pain with something warm flowing from his body. The muffled voices came back, but this time, he passed out.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Miles woke up with a start and breathed heavy due to being in his stomach. He tried rubbing his eyes but a hand stopped him followed by a soothing voice. "Don't rub your eyes. Shhhh, you're okay. You're safe."

He felt like dead weight, mouth full of cotton, and everything was fuzzy in his eyes. The smell of the sanitizer told him that he was in a hospital. How did he get here?

"Wh-" he stopped his question when something new brushed against his arm. It felt soft but sticky. When he turned his head, he was surprised that whatever touched him actually moved to his field of vision.

It was a feathered wing, but it looked very wet. Seeing another on his other side made panic rise in his chest. Hands on his shoulders gently pushed him down when he tried to get up and carefully rubbed his back. That was when he felt bandages on his torso.

"Easy." The man's voice was gentle and calming. "If you move too much you'll hurt yourself worse. Just relax and I'll help you sit up, okay?"

All he could do was nod and shiver, but the man did help him. They even stared at the wings. The new appendages are large, at least by bird standard, but just small enough to only be the length of the boy's torso. The feathers on them right now seemed wet, but they also looked like pure fluff.

After a much needed lunch, the man explained to him that they were in a different room than normal patients due to his wings. He also explained as best he could about how he ended up in the hospital, but another voice chimed in.

"Oh, hello Carlisle, I didn't know you were already back."

A...doctor walked in. It confused Miles because he thought that "Carlisle" was the doctor. The man ran a hand through his hair. "Sorry, Brooke. I just wanted to tell the kid how he ended up here."

The lady doctor looked at her notes. "Well, at least you aren't disguised as me this time. Is he...?"

"No." The man told her. "It's likely that the boy was cursed. I tested everything but silver, but your nurse handled that one for me."

Now she told Miles the story of how he was found, and that Carlisle knows the things hunters do since he is a shifter. A friendly one, but that didn't help his nerves too much. Although his heart was broken when he was told that his mother left the town. 

He knew she wasn't coming back.

"Get some rest." Carlisle told him, patting the boy's head. "You lost a bit of blood. We'll figure something out."

Miles laid back down carefully and began to silently cry. This is going to be tough.


End file.
